


Who are the Real Monsters Here?

by SavvyHon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Board Games, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Card Games, Cats, Chara Has Their Own Body, Collars, Cooking Lessons, Emotional Flowey, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby Being Cheeky, Heavy Angst, Kindness, M/M, Named Protagonist, Nerdiness, No More Resets (Undertale), Other, POV Alternating, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Life Choices, Post-War, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Older Brothers, Rape Aftermath, Reader Has No Sense Of Humor, Reader Is Referred To As A Male, Robot Napstablook, Sans Has Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Shipper Alphys, Slave Trade, Slice of Life, Soul Traits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Monsters in Heat, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Veterans, Video & Computer Games, Younger Brother Sans, big sister Undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon
Summary: You are a retired military leader, and currently the chief of the police in Ebott City. Your reputation as one of the few survivors from the disastrous World War IIII seems to make you some sort of military hero, but you really don't care much for the attention.Then things get hectic when a new race comes from the "cursed" mountain of Ebott: the monsters, in all their magic-wielding glory. They try to make peace with the humans, but that plan flops dramatically.You are not happy with this new arrangement at all.>> NOTICE! UPDATES WILL BE SLOW AND RARE! <<





	1. Mankind Sins Again

Humanity was a disgusting race a majority of the time, and anyone who dare thinks otherwise is either naive or biased.

 

You weren't stupid, though, you had certainly expected humans to keep repeating the same idiotic mistakes they've been making for centuries upon centuries up centuries, and yet not even knowing this soothed the burning betrayal you felt when you learned what humanity has done now. 

 

You and many others had fought in a war for freedom and equality, and THIS is your repayment? Do they really think this is what you wanted to happen? Is mankind really that stupid, or are they just being unreasonably wary? Either way, you were far more livid than you've ever been at your own race.

 

This all started five years ago, just one year after the disastrous World War IIII. A new race emerged from the "cursed" mountain of Ebott: the monsters in all their magic-wielding glory. Of course, the media ate this up and were constantly questioning the odd new race, and the leader-- whom you later learned was named King Asgore-- answered each question honestly. You admired him for not being flustered by the likely unwanted attention. 

 

You remember watching an interview about the monsters during that first year. King Asgore kept looking back at a smaller anthropomorphic goat lady, Toriel. She had responded with a sharp glare that seemed about as cold as ice, and you remember that you'd felt bad for the poor guy, wondering what the hell he did wrong to invoke her wrath. There had also been two children standing around him. You recall their names being Frisk and Chara.

 

Frisk was the child with a blue and purple striped sweater and wise brown eyes, formally known as the Ambassador of Monsterkind. The other child, however, was much more subdued. They were wearing a green and yellow striped sweater, but they hadn't hung around for long, so nobody knew much else about Chara.

 

Peace between the two races might have been possible during the first year. The humans had, of course, been wary of the monsters at first, because you know how humans are, but they had been allowed to stay on the surface when they explained themselves. The government had been working hard to give monsterkind the same rights as humans, and it had almost been successful.

 

Then the anti-monster groups started up, and it all went to Hell.

 

Monsters were being dusted left and right, and their homes were being destroyed and vandalized. Some monsters were even framed for crimes you somehow knew they didn't commit. It wasn't long before the humans found out how weak the other race was, and the government did nothing when monsterkind was forced into slavery.

 

Now, as you watch a slave owner loudly insult the monster cowering on the dirty sidewalk beneath them, you felt a confusing mix of hatred for the owner and sympathy for the monster. You regret risking your life for the ungrateful race that was all of humanity.  There might have been some people that detested slavery and only bought slaves to save them from going somewhere even worse, but the same sentiment couldn't be said for everyone, now could it?

 

Hell, even kids thirteen or above have slaves. It's like some sort of trend for a human to have a monster slave, and it's fucking disgusting. 

 

Four long years of abuse, slavery, and prejudice later, things weren't looking any better for the monsters. In fact, it seems that everything was going getting worse, worse, yet worse. 

 

The humans don't even have any real reason for acting like they are. Yes, they are monsters. Yes, they can wield magic. Yes, they are physically and magically stronger. Those do no make their actions just.

 

But humans have always been a race full of fear. They feared the dark, they feared bugs, they feared animals. It all boiled down to this: humanity fears what's unknown to them. Monsters had once been a simple folklore, Nothing but creatures made up to scare kids or to tell scary stories or to emphasize a point. 

 

You release your anger with a slow, noisy exhale, watching the condensation curl out into the cold air that caressed your heavily guarded body. You have always liked those colder, shorter days of autumn and winter. Those were the days you could relax at home and ignore this troubled world.

 

The crime rate during the colder seasons was surprisingly low, so you were allowed to take more time off. Sometimes though, even in your time off, you liked to patrol the streets and make sure everything's in order. Your methods of getting around were certainly odd, but you honestly didn't feel like putting a stop to the habit. 

 

Looking around now, you notice that there aren't too many people out. They're probably enjoying themselves at home or something. With family and perhaps even friends--something you know you will never experience again.

 

Your attention is drawn back to the scene when the angry human began to scream at their slave, wincing at the sheer shrillness of their nasty, hate-filled voice. You felt pity for the poor monster. No one deserves to be publicly humiliated like this, regardless of their status. 

 

Upon taking a closer look at this trembling monster, you're mildly shocked when you realize that this is a skeleton. The skeleton was on their hands and knees in front of their owner, frail-looking bones rattling so hard you swear you could hear the rattling from where you were perched. And when they looked up, there was some sort of orange, glowing liquid rolling down their dirtied cheekbones. 

 

Are they crying? The poor kid...

 

The slave owner raised their hand with a grim scowl on their hateful face, and you recognized the gesture almost immediately, deciding it was time to jump into action now that you had an excuse to.

 

With fury boiling deep within your blood, you lunged forward and-- with a gracefulness that's been pounded into your brain since you were young-- you landed lightly in between the two, both of whom are startled by your sudden, unexpected appearance.

 

Your form goes rigid when the human's shock and previous scorn is replaced with an admiring expression when they seem to register who you were. You don't like being admired for your reputation, especially by a filthy abuser like them.

 

Forcing your disgust to the back of your mind, you rock back on your heels with your hands clasped behind your back, staring right into the bigoted human's beady eyes. "I would strongly advise against striking a monster as, even if they are slaves, it is still a felony to abuse a sentient being." You stated coldly, your words terse and emotionless. 

 

You fought back the grimly amused smirk when their admiration quickly turns into horror and fear. You wondered what was going through their little brain right now.

 

"T-terribly sorry, C-Commander!" they stuttered. "Y- \you know what? I-it's useless a-anyway, so here!" You almost stumble back when a folder is roughly shoved at your chest. You grab the folder so it doesn't fall and scatter it's innards, staring at the jittery human in shock as they ran across the street.

 

Fucking.

 

Bloody.

 

Hell.

 

 _ **NO**_.

 

You're ready to dart after that racist bastard, but you hesitate when you remember the monster you were originally aiming to protect. You're met with a white chest plate when you turn around. You take a couple steps backward and tilt your chin a little to look this monster in the eyes. Or, er, eye sockets.

 

Strange how that worked. 

 

"Are You Alright, Miss, Or, Er, Mister?" The skeleton asks nervously, and you note how they have a pleasantly lilting tenor voice with a clear speech, though you feel like they're being restrained somehow... That annoys you.

 

You reply with a simple "yes", your face hardly twitching as you examined this odd monster.

 

You had seen plenty of furry monsters and slime monsters and-- well, hundreds of different monsters, but you had never once seen a skeleton. This one in particular towered over you by several inches, so they must be about seven feet tall. You were a fairly tall person, so it was relieving to find someone actually taller than you for once. They donned a bulky, armor-like outfit that consists of a white chest plate with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, red-orange gloves with gold trim, a red-orange scarf that's about four feet long, and knee-high, red-orange boots. 

 

You wonder if it's actually armor.

 

Shaking your head to dispel the wandering thoughts, you turn your eyes back to their face and speak up again. "I should be asking you that question, not the other way around."

 

"You... Saw Everything, Didn't You?"

 

You raise an eyebrow at the odd question, but you supply them with a reply regardless. "Yes, I have."

 

"Oh." They begin to wring their gloved hands, looking at their boots in shame. "I Am So Sorry You Had To See That. I... Do Not Cry Often."

 

"..." A sigh. "Follow." You command quietly, and you begin walking down the sidewalk. You hope he would disobey you and run while he's still able to do so. He doesn't deserve to be enslaved like this. None of them do.

 

To your disappointment, though, you hear the soft crunching of snow behind you as they obediently followed. Well, since he's not going to run away, now you have to decide what you want to do with him. Do you really have a choice anymore? It's either sell him or keep him at this point.

 

You don't like what this implied at all.


	2. A Pacifist's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejoicing and lamenting.
> 
> ....Silence is okay.

Papyrus is not stupid. It amuses him greatly to watch how many people end up underestimating him. He remembers everything from the day their brother shattered across time and space, to his baby brother's fallen HP, and to the good and bad resets that came with the human's arrival. He wasn't oblivious, either. He knows that there were bad people out there that just wanted to hurt, to break, to dehumanize, to insult monsters and humans alike.

 

But he also knew that nobody was perfect, not even someone as great as himself. He could have been nicer to his big brother before the incident, he could have pushed Sans to talk about his problems, he could have tried harder to stop the genocide on monsterkind. He didn't, so he had no reason to judge the humans.

 

The humans were flawed, just like every other creature on this planet. They kill, they rape, they torture, they abuse, they scorn, they insult, they fight, they judge. Humanity is a flawed mass of sentient creatures, just like the monsters. They might see themselves as superior to the other creatures on Earth, but they're the all the same when it's boiled down to that simple point. 

 

He was determined to believe that everyone could be better if they just tried. Violence never solved anything, it just made matters worse. Let's take Frisk for example. If they were resisted with violence during a genocide run, they would only lose their patience, but if they were resisted with kindness, they would have a harder time killing him. Sometimes they had even aborted the genocide route because of him. To say he wasn't proud of them for that was a huge lie. They might have started the slaughter, but they had chosen to stop it.

 

Now, as he followed you to your office, he was trying to hide his joy. You've done it. You've stopped him from being hurt. You proved him right. You're kind of cold and distant, but he can tell you're a good person. Just like he knew his spaghetti was godawful-- I mean, come on, is it REALLY that hard to tell him about his nonexistent cooking skills?

 

The tall skeleton watches you as you open a door with the words "Chief's office" engraved in the dark wood with some sort of gold filling. It was actually really pretty. He stays silent when you walk in and sit behind a desk with an exhausted sigh, burying your head in your arms.

 

You seem so weary... 

 

"Sit." You commanded him quietly, pointing at the chair on the other side of your desk. He quickly obeyed your order when his collar beeped. He didn't miss your self-loathing wince. 

 

Another sigh passed your lips, and he was forced to sit and watch as you jump up and begin pacing around the neatly-kept office, muttering things under your breath. Some of the words he caught... well, he wished he hadn't heard them.

 

You suddenly cursed loudly and kicked your desk, causing it to shudder and throw off some papers. He jerked back in surprise, but otherwise didn't show a reaction to your outburst. Papyrus has seen a lot of angry outbursts, so he knew that he should probably stay quiet and let you work out your anger a bit before he tries talking. You might be nice enough to save him, but he doesn't quite know your limit yet.

 

Papyrus caught your wandering eyes and smiled at you, perking up when you return his smile. Granted, the smile was slightly forced due to the situation, but you had still put in the effort to smile back at him. 

 

You plopped back down into your chair and folded your arms over the wooden surface of your desk, staring right into his eye sockets. "I am sorry you had to see me throw a tantrum, Mister..?"

 

He smiles and answers your unspoken question. "Papyrus!" The monster waited for it to click, and when it did, your face fell flat in disbelief, an expression he found particularly hilarious.

 

"...You are named after a font."

 

"Yep!"

 

"...I don't understand."

 

Papyrus's smile widened as he explained. "It's Just A Skeleton Thing. We're All Named After Fonts And We Speak In Our Fonts." Your eyebrow quirked, but you didn't really try to argue.

 

You asked him a question instead. "How do you know that you speak in your fonts?"

 

"Well," He tilts his head, trying to recall the explanation Gaster used a long time ago. "My Elder Brother Said It's Sort Of Like A Comic Book Or A Video Game-- We See Everyone's Words Over Their heads. It's Not Actually A Solid Factor, Though, Nobody Can Touch The Text."

 

"What font am I speaking in, then?" 

 

Should he really be surprised by the questions you're asking?

 

He squints at the text above your head, running a bunch of font names through his mind. "Ah, I Believe You Are Calligraffitti! That's Odd, Most Humans Speak In The Basic Fonts..."

 

"Huh, how fitting..." You mutter to yourself, seeming nonplussed by this new information. You shook your head and looked down at the folder that held personal information about him. "I have to do some paperwork, so I hope you don't mind being in here for a while."

 

The skeleton verbally consented and relaxed into the chair, closing his eye sockets and opting to listen to the sound of papers shuffling, pencils scraping and your near-silent breathing. It was peaceful despite the tense vibe you gave off. This soon finds Papyrus falling asleep. 

* * *

_It had been a long day at school for Papyrus, and he wanted nothing more than to finish his homework and just relax with his brothers for the remainder of today._

 

_Yet it seems that whatever deities are up there decided to ruin that for him._

 

_When he had gotten home from school, he had expected to be met with his baby brother's torrent of puns and the smell of his big brother's cooking, but no gape-toothed skeleton came running down the stairs to greet him, no wonderful smells wafted from the kitchen, and the house was silent. Too silent._

 

_He didn't like it at all._

 

_"S-Sans? Gaster?" Papyrus called out._

 

**_...But nobody came._ **

 

_Papyrus sprinted up the stairs and ran straight to his younger brother's room. His eyelights went out when he saw the trashed room._

 

_His baby brother was curled up against the wall with blue tears streaming down his cheekbones steadily, muttering and sobbing quietly. "my fault. 's my fault. i killed him. he's gone. he's not comin' back. all my fault. stupid, stupid. could'a saved him. could'a helped. made it worse. made him fall. 'm a killer. i killed big brudduh dings!"_

 

_He ran over and pulled Sans into a hug, startling the younger skeleton back into reality. He relaxed just slightly when he felt his brother return his hug and hide his face in his clothed chest. "papsy! brudduh dings is g-gone..! 'n it's my fault... 'm sorry... 'm sorry... 'm sorry! please don't leave me all alone!"_

 

_"Shh... It's Okay, Sans." The elder of the two says, rubbing his distressed sibling's upper spine. "Big Brother Papsy Is Here. I'll Always Be Here."_

 

_"pr-promise, papsy?"_

 

_"I Promise, Sans."_

 

**_~~~_ **

 

~~_But he lied._ ~~

 

_"papyrus, no!"_

 

~~_He left his brother._ ~~

 

_"i'm sorry, bro..."_

 

~~_It's HIS fault._ ~~

 

_"i failed you."_

 

  ~~ _He broke his promise._~~

 

**_~~~_ **

   

_Red eyes. Dusty knife. Cold laughter._

 

_~~**SLASH** ~~ _

 

_Dust. Blood. Discarded items._

 

_~~**SLASH** ~~ _

 

_Fear. Pain. Suffering._

 

~~**_SLASH_ ** ~~

 

**_~~~_ **

 

_He broke his promise._

 

_He died._

 

_He let himself get killed._

 

_Sans lost HOPE._

 

_All because of him._

 

_What kind of brother was he?_

 

**_~~~_ **

 

 

_"you lied to me. you left me alone."_

_"Brother, I--"_

 

_"save it, 'big brother papsy'."_

 

_"Sans, Please--"_

 

_"i hate you!"_

 

_"..."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"...I'm Sorry."_

 

_"jus'-- jus' leave me alone, papyrus."_

_**~~~** _

 

_Sans was taken._

 

_He was all alone now._

 

_Papyrus calls out for help._

 

**_...B U T   N O B O D Y   C A M E._ **

* * *

He jolted and opened his eye sockets, trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay. He didn't need this right now, he didn't want to feel like this right now. He needed to stay positive, he can't mope!

 

"Papyrus?" Flinching upon hearing the sudden voice, no matter how quiet it was, he looked up, only half-surprised when he saw you standing over him with a concerned frown. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yes! I'm... Ah... I'm Fine." he mustered up a smile to appease you. You weren't quite convinced, but you nodded anyway.

 

You began walking toward the door, and he stands up to follow you. The walk to wherever they were going was tense and silent, but Papyrus didn't mind. He preferred the silence over the endless and relentless insults, the judgement, and the pain.

 

You were definitely different.

 

Maybe there was hope for monsters and humans finding peace after all...

 

There was HOPE yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote. If you're confused, then welcome to the party.


	3. A Flicker of HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby hadn't expected to see him again in his lifetime, but to his shock and relief, he finds that he was wrong.
> 
> ...He didn't know how much he had missed that silly dork until he showed up in the cafe.

Grillby wouldn't really say he was completely happy, because that would be quite a stretch, but it would also be a lie if he said he was totally miserable. He had, after all, stayed in his favorite type of business when he was bought by a human with this odd, hot-and-cold attitude.

 

It wasn't all that alarming, as he had dealt with a lot of personalities back Underground. There had been the drunk bunny, whose name he vaguely thinks might have been Bunzy, and then there was Red bird, Robin, the punk hamster, Hamlet, the "ugly" fish, Ug, and of course the monster dog gang-- Doggo, Dogaressa and Dogamy, Greater dog, Lesser dog, and Annoying dog. There was also Sans, one of his favorite regulars. All of his regulars differed strikingly in personality.

 

Especially one visitor in particular, though he was a rare one. An amused smile quirked on his lips as he remembers the way that customer's... "eyes" just sparkled when he tasted the milkshake. Of course, he had tried to deny that he liked it, and he even complained about the grease in the place to divert his attention.

 

The complaints were weak and halfhearted. This customer was just too kind to hurt anyone's feelings, which Grillby mentally adored him for.

  

Grillby chuckles quietly to imself while he wipes down the sink with the slowly-dirtying rag.

 

Yes, that customer was quite the character. One moment being the overly confident and composed dork he was known as, and the next he's a blushing, stuttering, shy bag of bones. He had a feeling hardly anyone else saw that second side to him, and Grillby was glad he was one of the lucky few.

 

DING!

 

He had always enjoyed the rare occurrences when Papyrus stopped by his little establishment, even if it was just to look for his younger brother. Those two skeletons had been the town's most beloved residents, whether they knew it or not. They always brought hope and laughter to the monsters wherever they went. Their brotherly bantering was cute, hilarious, and was overall just a beacon of joy for all of them. Even the skeleton brothers seemed to enjoy their playful bickering.

 

Grillby is startled from his thoughts when he hears a familiar voice.

 

"Here we are." 

 

Ah, it seems that Akuji has returned yet again. Seems he's brought someone with him this time, too...  How peculiar...

 

"Are You Sure About This, Mister?" 

 

That voice..!

 

"You need to eat. How long has it been since your last meal?"

 

So quiet, but--

 

"I, Uh, I Can't Quite Recall, Mister."

 

It sounds so familiar...

 

"Please do order as much food as you need."

 

"But--"

 

"It's quite alright. I'm nowhere near poor."

 

Yes, that much was true. Akuji usually tipped him generously every time he came here, which was three two EVERY. FUCKING. DAY.

 

"If You So Insist, Mister--"

 

"I believe I do."

 

The man made of fire-- a fire monster, as he preferred to call himself-- presumed it was about time he stopped standing idly and do his job.

 

By the tone of Akuji's voice, he could tell something was bothering one of the few human friends he had. He was a secretive man. Observant, cold, distant... Almost emotionless. From the stories he heard, he'd found out that Akuji was the best military leader the humans had. 

 

He was also one of the few soldiers to survive the ground-shaking war that had occurred just a year before the monsters came to the surface.

 

And so, Grillby set down the rag, and ducked through the door and out to the main room where the counter was so he could greet Akuji and the newcomer to the cafe.

 

...But he just about froze when he locked eyes with a familiar pair of eyelights.

 

*Papyrus?..*

 

"Grillby?!!?"

 

Grillby can't fathom this sort of luck, and he certainly couldn't control the way his flames grew brighter, warmer, and just slightly wilder, because this was real! Besides the occasional monster, he hadn't seen anyone he really knew for a very long time. He couldn't quite put into words how happy he was to see another monster again, especially Papyrus.

 

...Thank the deities above that the cafe is mostly empty at this time, he can't afford to have customers waiting on him...

 

Akuji looks from the fire monster to the skeleton at their side a few times, and the only emotions he could vaguely recognize on the man's weary face were confusion and intrigue. "You two know each other well then, I'm gathering." He commented softly, and Grillby had almost forgotten how worn and low Akuji's voice was. 

 

"Yes, Mister!" Papyrus confirms, and he fought the urge to smile at the sheer excitement in the skeleton's voice, painted across his face. "We Lived In The Same Area Underground. He Had An Establishment That I Visited Sometimes! Though He Has Terrible Naming Skills, Apparently."

 

The element abashedly averted his eyes at the comment, desperately hoping his face wasn't as flushed as his hotter-than-normal-face might be suggesting. *Yes, I suppose the name could have been better.* Grillby agreed quietly. Naming things was never really his... thing, so to say. Much like King Asgore.

 

Akuji quirked a brow, but didn't comment further on the subject. Instead, they spare him the embarrassment and change the topic. "While I am interested in hearing more about the underground later... Papyrus and I came for a quick meal before heading off."

 

Grillby hummed in acceptance as he took out a notepad and a pencil. *I assume you would like your usual, sir?* When he receives a nod in return, he writes that down and glances up at Papyrus. *And you, Papyrus?*

 

"...I Suppose Quesadillas." The skeleton answered after examining the menu above Grillby's head for a moment. "And A Milkshake?" He tacked on hopefully, turning his eyelights to Akuji, who nodded, then to Grillby with a smile.

 

He offered a nod and a smile, ducking back into the back room to make the food. He had no idea where his owner/boss was, but he could honestly care less right now. 

 

He just had one question...

 

What was Akuji doing with a slave?

 

**~~~**

 

You merely thank Grillby upon receiving your order. "I believe that will be all." You inform, taking out two twenties and offering it to him.

 

As per usual, Grillby sighs, trying to decline. *Sir, at this rate, you're going to be broke by the year's end--*

 

"I strongly doubt it. Take the money, Grillby. You need it far more than I do."

 

...Reluctantly, he took the money and stashed it away with yet another sigh. *...Very well, then. Do take care. Both of you.* You definitely didn't miss the glance and the small smile he gave Papyrus.

 

You were going to bring Papyrus with you as often as possible. Maybe they could work out something, because you're afraid of what will happen to Papyrus in your hands. You've already failed enough people in your life... No need to add to the ever-growing list of failures.

 

"The sentiment is returned."

 

"Farewell, Grillby! It Was Great To See You Again!"

 

With that, you and Papyrus left the cafe, and made a straight path toward the place you dared called your home, despite it being nothing but a place you just live in. A place where you just took up space and oxygen in.

 

It didn't look nor feel as homey as it should, but being comfortable was never your priority.

 

You had other things to worry about than a little discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... After nearly a year-- at least, several /months/-- your favorite dumbass is back in business.
> 
> Another thing-- make sure to look back on the other chapters, if you want, once you read this, because I edited it and miiiiight have made a few changes... Maybe.
> 
> Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I really am losing inspiration and ideas for this story. I forgot what I wanted to do with it, but I'm going to try, dammit! Also, I have a certain /geek/ to thank for helping me decide on the protagonist's name. (You know who you are...)


End file.
